Replica Forces
The Replicas forces are elite, cloned soldiers designed by Armacham Technology Corporation under the auspices of Project Perseus. The Replicas were raised in response to a Department of Defense directive for Armacham to develop genetically engineered super soldiers that could be telepathically controlled by an off-site psychic commander. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon - Variant VI ]] Replica Forces are made up of cloned "super soldiers" who operate under the psychic control of Paxton Fettel as part of the Perseus project; It is stated that there is one battalion, or about 1500, Replica Soldiers created. They comprise the bulk of the opposition the F.E.A.R. Point Man encounters. They have no special psychic abilities aside from their considerable military training. Replica soldiers guarding the Vault at the very end of F.E.A.R. have a red, white, and black uniform paired to white masks with glowing yellow eyes. These soldiers are referred to as Replica Elite Soldiers. They can survive somewhat more damage than standard Replicas soldiers, and some carry MP-50 Repeating Cannons as their means of offense. All Replica forces are programmed to "shut down" in response to the death of their commander. During the final levels of F.E.A.R., inside the Vault, the Point Man can see a squad of Replica Elite Soldiers heading towards him, but, shortly after, when the Point Man kills Paxton Fettel point-blank, they stand in a trance-like state, the slight swaying of their bodies to signify their breathing. A phone message left by Charles Habegger also states that Replicas "do not think for themselves." Otherwise, they appear to act and behave as humans, clearly showing human characteristics such as anger, surprise, curiosity, and fear; they also use profanity just like normal humans and scream in pain when hit. By the end of F.E.A.R., the Point Man, himself, will have killed 500, (50%) of the Replica soldiers. This would leave 500 (50%) still alive (not factoring in Replica casualties sustained against Delta Force, Armacham Technology Corporation Forces, etc.), assuming a battalion of approximately 1000 were, indeed, cloned and seized by Paxton Fettel as implied by Spen Jankowski in the F.E.A.R.'s introduction. The prequel video on the DVD version of the game indicates Alma is able to receive information from the Replicas, although so abstractly she does not know who or what they are. It is possible she was communicating with prototypes of these soldiers and not the ones in F.E.A.R.. Number Of Replicas, Replicas Heavy Armors, Replica REV6 Powered Armors and other Replica Forces killed in each Interval. Interval 1: 0 Replicas killed in action. Interval 2: 25 Replicas killed in action. Interval 3: 106 Replicas killed in action. Interval 4: 49 Replicas killed in action. Interval 5: 55 Replicas killed in action. interval 6: 69 Replicas killed in action. Interval 7: 104 Replicas killed in action. Interval 8: 75 Replicas killed in action and 1 Truck destroyed. Interval 9: 14 Replicas killed in action. Interval 10: 3 Replicas killed in action. Total of Replicas killed in FEAR: 500 Replicas killed in action. Radio Transmissions Despite their link to Fettel, Replicas rely on radio chatter to communicate between themselves. Replica Hi-Command is often heard communicating individual squads, for example, *"Echo 12, we have reports of a possible intruder in your vicinity." *"We haven't seen anything." *"Roger, keep your eyes open." The Replica's radio chatter both gives away their position and informs the Point Man of enemy intentions (such as when they are about to throw a grenade or need reinforcements). While the soldiers are able to operate somewhat independently, they show no individual traits aside from call signs ("Echo 12", "Echo 5" and so on); their faces are never shown and they all speak in the same voice (voiced by Mark Lund) due to their cloned nature. Several radio transmissions indicate Replica soldiers can take orders from other Replicas, but nothing further is revealed about their rank or hierarchy. They usually operate in five man squads, each squad having a respective call sign ("Echo 0", "Bravo 3", "Zulu 6"). Replica Heavy Armor, Replica Assassins and Replica REV6 Powered Armor are never heard speak but the Heavy Armors do emit a inhuman growl when they are killed. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In Extraction Point, Replica squad formations have changed with the Point Man often encounters one Replica Elite Soldiers in every squad, perhaps acting as or standing in for squad leaders. A new type of Replica soldier also appears in the Extraction Point, Replica Laser Elite Soldiers wear a steel visor with steel plate armor over a black bodysuit. A few of them carry the new Type-12 Laser Carbine weapon introduced. A few other new types of Replicas appear in Extraction Point the Replica Heavy Riot Armor is a new type of Replica Heavy Armor equipped with new armor, TG-2A Minigun and riot shield. The Replica REV8 Leviathan is type of powered armor more heavily armed than the Replica REV6 Powered Armor. Number Of Replicas Killed In Action Interval 1: 60 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 2: 101 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 3: 121 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 4: 36 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 5: 32 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 6: 12 Replicas Killed In Action. Total of Replicas killed In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point: 362 Replicas Killed In Action. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replicas also appear in Perseus Mandate but no longer make up the majority of the enemies with the Nightcrawlers taking there place. Number Of All Kind of Replicas Killed In action Interval 1: 67 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 2: None. Interval 3: 22 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 4: 12 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 5: 51 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 6: 3 Replicas (Assassin for precision) Killed In Action. Interval 7: 38 Replicas Killed In Action. Total of Replicas killed In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate: 193 Replicas Killed In Action. Bonus Mission 1: 27 Replicas Killed In Action. Bonus Mission 2: 33 Replicas Killed In Action. Bonus Mission 3: 34 Replicas Killed In Action. Total: 94 Replicas Killed In Action in Bonus Mission. Replica Unit Types * Replica Soldiers **Replica Recon Soldiers **Replica Fatigues Soldiers **Replica Urban Soldiers **Replica Desert Soldiers **Replica Tactical Soldiers **Replica Elite Soldiers **Replica Snipers **Replica Laser Elite Soldiers *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor **Replica Heavy Riot Armor **Replica Assassins **Replica REV6 Powered Armor **Replica REV8 Leviathan **Replica Armored Truck F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Variant VII In Project Origin, Paxton Fettel's believed death and long after the Origin Facility Explosion at the end of F.E.A.R., the new Variant VII (F.E.A.R. had the "older" Variant VI) Replica Forces have been reactivated by Alma, and are hellbent on finishing the mission their predecessor Variant have started - and failed. Depending on the time line followed, about two-thirds of the original Replica battalion have been killed, but according to the Monolith time line only about one-third to a half have been killed. However, it is never stated how many Replicas are killed by police and military outside the player's actions. The Variant VII Replicas do not share any equipment in common with the older Replicas encountered in F.E.A.R.. They are shown wearing all new armor, weapons, and vehicles such as the Elite Powered Armor and a modified version of the Replica armored truck that has a machine gun turret added on. Replicas wear several varieties of prototype armor, usually comprised of hard ceramic or metallic plates rather than the soft kevlar armor used by Replicas in the first F.E.A.R.. The new version Replicas are likely cloned from a different base donor than the original Replicas, as they have a completely different voice. Replicas are first encountered during their self-named Chapter, when Colonel Vanek uses a weak Telesthetic Amplifier and an Abomination to activate them, under the assumption that they'll easily kill the trapped player. They likely would have, except Alma arrives and kills the Guards and the Abomination, and makes a path for Michael Beckett (although it seems accidental). Replica forces are then activated from their Pods as Beckett enters their holding area, apparently by Alma. They begin to turn on the ATC black-ops squadron, who thought they would regain the control of the clone soldiers. After Becket reaches the surface, he witnesses multiple battles between the ATC and the Replica forces, causing chaos. Later in the game, however, Snake Fist Reveals that, while the Replicas were "turned on" by Alma, the reason they're after Beckett is because of his massive Telesthetic Signal acting as a magnet for them. It is, in fact, their only objective, and as the game goes on, the Replicas begin to lose their coordination as Beckett's Psychic Signal increases, and at the very end of the game completely lose it, simply rushing Beckett and Morales as they're mowed down (Morales comments that the Replicas seem to be acting individually and are not coordinated as they were before). One notable fact is that the player is now able to see the faces beneath the Replica soldiers' helmets. Later in the game, several of them have (for reasons unexplained) removed their helmets and face protection (or have simply never received them). Their faces are deformed like they were burned in a fire and are bald. It can be assumed that these units weren't prepared as much and were to be used only as an emergency measure. Number Of Replica Forces killed in each Interval. Interval 1: 0 Replicas killed in action. Interval 2: 0 Replicas killed in action. Interval 3: 61 Replicas killed in action. Interval 4: 105 Replicas killed in action. Interval 5: 106 Replicas killed in action. Interval 6: 222 Replicas killed in action. Interval 7: 0 Replicas killed in action. Total of Replicas killed in FEAR 2: 494 Replicas killed in action. There are 5 types of Variant VII Replicas "standard infantry" and 5 other special units in this game. Due to official names not released, the names are a guess; hopefully it's more or less similar. Replica Unit Types * Replica Soldiers **Replica Unmasked Soldiers (Variant VII) **Replica Soldier (Variant VII) **Replica Heavy Soldiers (Variant VII) **Replica Snipers (Variant VII) **Replica Elites (Variant VII) *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor **Replica Assassins **Replica REV6 Powered Armor **Elite Powered Armor **Replica Armored Truck Replica Unit Health Since Monolith hasn't released the SDK yet, the actual amount of health/armor is unknown. However, from testing, it was found the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun is the best weapon to find out their health because it does the weakest amount of damage per bullet-wise. Even the Seegert ACM46 Pistol does twice as much damage as the SMG. The following is a relative indication of how many bullets from the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun to bring each of these enemies down shooting them in the chest/arms but not head or legs since these latter regions usually does more/less damage than their actual health. * Replica Soldiers **Replica Unmasked Soldiers (Variant VII) = 10 SMG Shots **Replica Soldier (Variant VII) = 10 SMG Shots **Replica Heavy Soldiers (Variant VII) = 15 SMG Shots **Replica Snipers (Variant VII) = 7 SMG Shots **Replica Elites (Variant VII) = 21 SMG Shots *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor = 81 SMG Shots **Replica Assassins = 16 SMG Shots **Replica REV6 Powered Armor = 346 SMG Shots **Elite Powered Armor = At least 500 SMG Shots **Replica Armored Truck = 83 SMG Shots (to the turret) Category:Enemies